Un momento de paz
by ForeverInAnAdventure
Summary: Era increíble que al final todo hubiera salido bien. Era un concepto desconocido para Qrow Branwen. La muerte de Summer ya le enseñó eso... Pero quizás sí que existían los milagros en el peligroso mundo de Remnant.


Era una habitación simple. Dos camas de sábanas amarillas, un escritorio, suelo de madera y un cuadro de un paisaje típico de Mistral.

Era increíble pensar que se encontrara vivo. Él pensó sinceramente en múltiples ocasiones que todo se acabaría.

La batalla contra el agente de Salem, Tyrian, cuando éste le desarmó.

Al recibir el doloroso picotazo, aún por poco, del aguijón del fauno escorpión.

La mañana siguiente a cuando les explicó a su sobrina y a su nuevo equipo acerca de las doncellas y las reliquias.

Y por último, cuando el equipo tuvo que enfrentarse al Grimm Nuckelavee.

Había escuchado multitud de veces sobre un Grimm que asechaba a los viajeros que iban a Mistral. Muchos pueblos y ciudades habían sido perdidos por culpa de esa bestia y el saber que su hermana lo había ayudado le repugnaba.

Cuando escuchó los trotes del monstruo, Qrow creyó que todo había acabado. Incluso él por sí solo encontraría difícil deshacerse de un Nuckelavee, especialmente de uno que llevaba aparentemente décadas no haciendo más que matar.

Pero no solo consiguieron salir con vida, sino que Ru- no. El equipo RNJR consiguió acabar de una vez por todas con el Grimm.

Él escuchó toda la pelea. Cada cuerpo golpeando el suelo, cada disparo del francotirador de Ruby, cada orden dada por el rubio de la espada...

Al final tuvieron suerte y los chillidos que generó el Nucklavee (que, por cierto, aún le producían dolores de cabeza), el polvo que dejaron las casas derribadas y el humo en el que se disolvió el Grimm pudieron alertar a los patrulleros, que les llevaron a Mistral en sus aeronaves.

Fue un completo y absoluto milagro el que ninguno de ellos muriera, algunos incluso dirían que fue buena suerte.

 _-Déjame ir, Summer- se quejó el joven Qrow, tratando de liberar su mano del fuerte agarre de su compañera._

 _Ésta negó con la cabeza firmemente y forzó al chico de diecinueve años a que le mirara a los ojos._

 _Esos ojos que, para Qrow, eran los más preciosos que jamás el hubiera visto._

 _-No, Qrow- se mantuvo recia, sin dejar que se escapara- no vas a marcharte._

 _Formando un puño con su mano izquierda, Qrow tiró con todas sus fuerzas, logrando tener su mano de vuelta._

 _El chico hizo el ademán de saltar hacia su izquierda, pero esto fue un simple amago para evitar a Summer y él empezó a correr hacia la derecha a toda velocidad._

 _Pero la chica con nombre de estación había sido siempre una cabezota, y no dejaría que dejaran algo así sin resolver._

 _Forzosamente, Summer llevó gran cantidad de su aura a sus piernas, dando un salto y tirándose encima de Qrow._

 _-¡SUMMER!- Gritó irritado el espadachín a la joven de la capa blanca, que le había dejado inmóvil en la hierba._

 _-Te lo voy a volver a repetir una última vez, Qrow- éste reconoció su tono increíblemente serio como el que utilizaba cuando iba a hablar, no como una gran amiga o su compañera, sino como la líder del equipo STRQ- lo que ha pasado no fue culpa tuya._

 _-¡Sí que lo fue!- Lo recordaba perfectamente._

 _El equipo STRQ había sido elegido por el profesor Ozpin para hacer una misión de reconocimiento a un pueblo a las afueras de Vale. Aparentemente había habido indicios de que una jauría de Beowolves se encontraba en sus cercanías y su misión era averiguar si así era, y en ese caso eliminar a los lobos._

 _Llegaron a altas horas de la noche a la aldea y decidieron que la mejor idea sería dormir en la posada más cercana y empezar la búsqueda la mañana siguiente._

 _¿Y qué había pasado?_

 _Mientras que ellos estuvieron fuera, los Grimm atacaron._

 _El equipo STRQ solo volvió para encontrarse con ruinas y monstruos matando por doquier._

 _Él sabía perfectamente que había sido su culpa._

 _¿Por qué iban a atacar en ese mismo instante y no antes? No había ni un solo Beowolf que mostrara la más mínima inteligencia, algo debió forzarlos a actuar._

 _La respuesta era obvia. Había sido su semblanza._

 _-No. No fue tu culpa, Qrow- volvió a repetir Summer._

 _-Sí que lo fue... Si no fuera por mi semblanza, esto no hubie-_

 _-¡Suficiente!- Le hizo callar Summer con un grito- ¿crees acaso que todo es culpa tuya? Pues no lo es Qrow, no lo es- ella señaló el árbol que tenía encima- ¿cómo no se me ha caído una manzana encima si tu semblanza es mala suerte?- Sacó de entre su capa una larga lanza negra- ¿cómo no me he clavado a mí misma mi lanza si tu semblanza es mala suerte? ¿Cómo es que no acabamos heridos en toda pelea si tu semblanza es mala suerte? es porque no todo es tu culpa, Qrow._

 _La hermosa cara de la pelirroja mostraba completa seriedad, y el espadachín no pudo mantener la mirada._

 _-Pero... ¿Y sí...?_

 _-Cosas malas pasan, Qrow- siguió Summer, su voz tornándose más amable- quizás simplemente los Grimm quisieron atacar en ese momento o quizás un aldeano vio a uno de ellos y lo provocó lanzándole una roca. Si tú tienes la culpa por lo que ha ocurrido, entonces el resto del equipo también la tenemos por no haber actuado más rápidos, yo la que más por ser la líder._

 _Levantándose, la chica de ojos plateados le ofreció su mano, que fue aceptada por Qrow._

 _-...Oye, Qrow- una hermosa sonrisa adornó la cara de su líder. La sonrisa que él amaba ver- muchas leyendas cuentan que los cuervos simbolizan el mal agüero, pero te voy a jurar una cosa- sus ojos mostraron determinación- juro que de ahora para delante, mi objetivo será que te des cuenta que tú eres mi amuleto de la buena suerte._

Esas palabras de la madre de su sobrina jamás desaparecieron de su mente.

Él, un cazador que era prácticamente la personificación del mal agüero, ¿un amuleto de buena suerte?

Fueron palabras ridículas y sin sentido alguno, pero estas consiguieron calmar su corazón.

Pero todo acabó yendo mal.

Aún recordaba a lujo de detalles aquella misión.

Él y Summer habían sido enviados para inspeccionar una zona con una extraña cantidad de Grimm.

Fue ahí donde se encontraron a ese hombre.

Era fuerte. Increíblemente fuerte. No tuvieron ni la más mínima posibilidad de vencer.

Ni siquiera el inmenso poder de los ojos plateados de Summer pudieron derrotarlo.

Fue en ese lugar donde la líder del equipo STRQ falleció. Y Qrow fue tan patético que ni siquiera pudo recuperar el cuerpo de su líder.

 _El cazador escupió sangre al suelo y miró con puro odio al hombre que tenía delante, éste cargando el cuerpo de la madre de su sobrina Ruby._

 _-Mi misión ha sido completada._

 _Y con eso se fue, ni siquiera acabando con Qrow. Claramente pensaba que ni merecía la pena._

 _La ira del hombre de la guadaña desapareció y este cayó al suelo, dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado._

 _Summer estaba muerta._

Qrow solo supo el nombre del asesino, pues este se presentó antes de pelear.

Hazel.

Fue cuando volvió a Patch el momento en el que Qrow descubrió acerca de Salem y fue introducido en el grupo de Ozpin.

Él falló al proteger a su líder, a la mujer que él más quiso en el mundo. Sinceramente, no le importó que ella no le amara de la misma forma, pues mientras ella estuviera a su lado siempre que pudiera, él estaba contento.

Pero igualmente falló.

Ir a la casa de Taiyang para decirle que Summer jamás volvería fue una de las peores cosas que Qrow experimentó en toda su vida.

Mientras tanto, el equipo RNJR había salido con vida de una situación parecida. Una pelea contra un enemigo en la que solo algo al nivel de un milagro podría salvarles el cuello.

Qrow soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Recordaba como el mismo chico que pareció odiarle por lo ocurrido a Pyrrha Nikos le salvó la vida del Nuckelavee sin cualquier tipo de duda.

También era capaz de recordar cómo él cogió la mano del rubio y le echó una mirada que decía:

Mantén a mi sobrina a salvo.

Y al final, todo salió bien. Al parecer, el rubio había utilizado una nueva forma de su espada de la que Ruby no podía dejar de hablarle que les había salvado.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Qrow. Parecía que su sobrina estaba empezando a desarrollar sentimientos por alguien, aunque tendría que esperar un poco.

El chico aún estaba recuperándose de la pérdida de su primer amor, pero Ruby era una persona a la que no le importaba esperar.

No, no podía equivocarse. Ese chico, Jaune Arc, jamás podría haberlo hecho solo.

Ruby también le había hablado acerca de cómo habían peleado los otros dos, Nora Valkyrie y Lie Ren. De cómo el de pelo largo fue el que cortó los brazos, el pecho y decapitó al Nuckelavee y de cómo la pelirroja se ocupó del caballo de un solo golpe de martillo.

No podía evitarse sentirse asombrado.

Él recordaba perfectamente lo que pensó de ellos antes de la caída de Beacon.

Inútiles que solo estaban ahí para hacer a la tres veces campeona de torneos de Mistral quedar mejor.

Impedían que su compañera de equipo llegara a mejorar aún más.

Un simple peso del que uno no podía librarse.

En verdad, él sintió MIEDO por Ruby cuando ella decidió partir acompañada por ellos. No los veía capaces y creyó que lo acabarían dejando en menos de un mes.

En retrospectiva, sus preocupaciones fueron una completa tontería.

Era increíble lo mucho que parecían haber mejorado. Les había observado alguna que otra vez mientras peleaban contra Grimm, pero jamás pensó que habían mejorado tanto.

La muerte de Pyrrha Nikos les había ayudado a llegar a extremos que jamás habrían alcanzado de otra manera, la pérdida llevándolos al límite.

Qrow tendría que disculparse en algún momento por lo que había pensado de ellos.

Pero ese día no sería el momento.

Acababan de llegar a Mistral y tras todos los peligros por los que habían pasado, se merecían un descanso.

Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar con Leo en cualquier otra ocasión. Ya habían llegado a su destino y unos días de reposo les vendrían muy, pero que muy bien.

Ahora solo le faltaba encontrar algo de alcohol y todo estaría mucho mejor.

Solo tendría que decir que era para las heridas. Era un cazador experimentado y podría engañarlos con facilidad sobre algo qu quería con tantas ganas.

Que quede claro que el alcohol era algo muy importante para Qrow.

Levantándose, Qrow salió de su habitación y se dirigió al pequeño comedor que tenía la posada donde se hospedaban.

Y ahí vio al equipo RNJR.

Incluso tras todo el dolor que habían sufrido.

Incluso tras toda la gente que habían perdido.

Incluso tras haber estado en una situación mortal hacía menos de un día.

Estaban ahí, sentados en la misma mesa riendo y hablando alegremente.

Ruby se fijó en él y le saludó con la mano.

-¡Tío Qrow, ven y come con nosotros!

Había crecido tanto... Era algo que le resultó incluso triste.

Cada día se parecía más a su madre, tanto en aspecto como en personalidad.

Y Qrow sabía perfectamente que sus compañeros... Su equipo jamás dejaría que nada malo la ocurriese.

-Ahora voy- respondió el hombre.

El alcohol podía esperar.

 **N/A Esto es en honor al volumen 4, el cual ha sido sin lugar a dudas el mejor volumen de RWBY para mí.**

 **Todos los personajes han sido desarrollados (¡incluso Ruby!) Y ha tenido probablemente los mejores momentos de la serie para mí.**

 **Jaune entrenando en secreto.**

 **La conversación entre Qrow y Raven.**

 **El concierto de Weiss.**

 **La conversación entre Ghira y Blake.**

 **Y por último, el discurso de Ruby en el episodio 12.**

 **Sobretodo la última escena. Aún recuerdo que en el momento en el que Ruby dejó Crescent Rose en la cama y empezó una canción pensé:**

 **-Amo esta serie.**

 **Puede que mucha gente piense que el volumen 4 es el peor y que pudo haber sido escrito mucho mejor, ¿pero sabéis qué?**

 **Yo lo encontré genial.**

 **Este fanfic no solo es algo que se ocurrió tras acabar de ver el final, sino que un agradecimiento a CRWBY por todo su excelente trabajo.**


End file.
